Warrior Cats High School
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw are entering High School. They all expect it to be perfect- but it's the opposite. Join the entire gang through High School, and join them as they find out where their fate lies. I just wanted to do one of these stories... Read&Review! T just in case... nothing bad, but just to be sure.


**I do not own Warriors.**

**So, hi guys. cinderheart4life here! I don't know why, but I feel like doing one of these Warrior Cat High School stories. It seems cool! So... please Read&amp;Review! BTW this may be based on Cinderpaw (not from the old forest da new one! REINCARNATION!)**

Chapter One

Cinderpaw's POV

A breeze enters the wide space from my open window. I let out a little sigh. I usually was excited for school. But not this year.

This year was the start of High School. All my friends would be there, and my sisters, but there would also be students from The Watershed Area, The Pine Tree Area, and The Hilly Area. They divided our school district into Areas, and since there was only one High School, everyone mixed. Me, well, I live in The Forested Area.

I open my eyes and looked around my big room. There was my desk, my bed, a lamp, and a closet with my clothes and shoes. I didn't care about my appearance as much as all of my sisters.

I yawn and stretch out my furry limbs. I was a pale gray pelted she-cat, with wide blue eyes. I swing my legs out of the covers and stand, my legs weak from lack of use. I look on my desk at what I already planned to wear- A white blouse tank top with a black skater skirt, and a pair of black flats.

I quickly put it on and head to the bathroom to straighten my hair, It was pale gray, like my fur, but had darker streaks as well. I also brush my teeth and head downstairs.

I spot the tortoiseshell head of my mother, Sorreltail. As always, she was wearing a beautiful dress, and today it was a summer-y flower print. She taught at the preschool, teaching the kits while their parents were away at work.

She turned and smiled. "Hello, my dear Cinderpaw. How are you?"

I shrug and sit down at the kitchen bar, where there was eggs and bacon on a plate. After a few bites, I hear my sisters enter the room. They say hello to our mom and sit down as well.

"Okay, dears, your father had to go to work early, why I don't know, but he wishes you a happy first day of school. Okay, it's almost time for the bus." She leans forwards and gives us each a lick between the ears.

I get up and pad over to where my backpack was.

"Bye mom!" I yell back to her as I walk out of the door. I pad down our sidewalk to the main sidewalk and look for Hollypaw. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw come racing down the street as my sisters meet me. I look at Jaypaw's glasses. They were really thick so he could actually see. I wave my paw at Squirrelflight's kits.

"Hollypaw! Hi!" I greet the black she-cat. She had her hair straightened and with a lock covering her right eye. She was wearing a pretty white dress.

"Hey, Cinderpaw!" we walk down the street together, with our families surrounding us. We talk non-stop. No wonder we were best friends.

Soon I see a big yellow bus pulling down the road towards us. It stops for us to enter. There at the driver's seat was Mousefur. All of the elders took over bus driving when they retired. Why, I don't know.

Before we start, I hear a loud "WAIT!", coming from from behind the bus. I squint my eyes and spot Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw hurtling towards the bus. We all begin to crack up.

Berrypaw, fur spiked, climbed aboard, and his brother and sister follow in humiliation. We start off to school.

* * *

Everything had started to get better just as we reached school. There we tons of cats, all of them entering the large building. I swallow hard.

I walked into the building and chose a locker by my homeroom, emptying my school bag and fastening the lock. I carry my morning binder to Homeroom. It was pretty boring. All Longtail said was that this was our first day of school, and there would be only learning.

From there I began walking to Second Period, when a big black tom that didn't even look like a student approached me. He wouldn't let me continue on. I growl, dropping my books and unsheathing my claws. I was very competitive.

"Get out of my way, Jerk." I hiss. He unsheathes his claws and bears his fangs.

"I'm not named jerk. My name's Breezepaw. And I'm going to shred you, little kit." He sneers.

"_What _did you call me?" I growl, now getting very angry and upset. I was going to be late to Hunting Class!

Before I know it, he leaps onto me, claws sinking into my arm fur. I yowl in pain and fury, pummeling his belly with my legs. He gasps and let go, and I scoop up my books and run.

Professor Cloudtail wasn't upset that I was late. Through the class, though, somewhere in between how to stalk a vole and how to kill a rabbit, he noticed that I was distracted. After class, he called me over.

"Professor, I must go, I'm going to be late-" I begin, frustrated about the whole day. He silences me with a flick of his tail.

"You seemed distracted. I'm not going to ask why, but if there is a problem, tell me so we as the teachers and mentors can help. Alright?"

I nod quickly and hurry out to go to Battle Class.

* * *

Luckily, all of my friends on my bus were there, but there also was Breezepaw, a light brown she-cat, and a dappled dark gray and white she-cat, from the Watershed Area, probably.

The Professors was Professor Sandstorm and Professor Graystripe. We learned about playing dead. It was fun, I guess.

* * *

The rest of the day went by with ease. We learned about The History of The Areas and us, about Herbs, in Science. There were other classes, but they were boring.

Once I got to my locker, put my stuff into my bag, and shut the metal door, I felt a tug on my tail. I spun around angrily. There stood Breezepaw. I unsheathe my claws and scratch his arm, causing blood to flow.

Then he tackle me down. I yowl and throw off my backpack, scratching and biting and kicking the black tom. But he wouldn't quit. I kept fighting until I felt him being pulled off of me, and a threatening growl from Lionpaw went towards Breezepaw. Berrypaw made sure Breezepaw wouldn't move. Hollypaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw helped me up, but as soon as I tried to put weight on my right foot, I screamed in pain. Professor Cloudtail called Sorreltail, and she came to pick me and my sisters up. But we weren't going home.

We were going to the hospital.


End file.
